


Werewolves and Weetabix

by SunnyD_lite



Series: Blindsided Verse [13]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series summary: <b>Previously on Blindsided:</b> Here's the quick and dirty version. *takes a deep breath *</p><p>In the last days of Sunnydale, our boys decided that they were almost friends. After hearing from Andrew about Spike's return, Xander rushed to his bedside at Wolfram and Hart. During Spike's recovery there's some video games played, movies watched, kisses exchanged and patrolling. After admitting that he's lost his job with the Council and is squatting at their plush flat in LA, the boys exchange a lot more than kisses. After fighting Puppet Angel, Spike liberated the Viper and decides to give it as a present to Xander. They're about to have a night of Return of the Killer Tomatoes when Spike had to go to England to try and stop the Old One from killing Fred. Upon his return, he went to Xander's apartment where they argue resulting in Xander storming out. He was about to wrap up patrol when he spotted and, with the help of a taxi, chased off a werewolf. He returned to the apartment where he found a sleeping Spike...<br/>Set: Immediately after Story 11 (post Shells)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves and Weetabix

**Author's Note:**

> Air kisses to my beta **ponders_life** for amazingly fast turnaround on a busy Sunday! All errors are mine!

He was warm.

There were ARMS around his waist and a person spooned to his back.

This wasn't where he'd fallen asleep.

While most of what Anne Rice wrote was complete and utter shite, sneaking up on a sleeping vampire generally wasn't a recipe for longevity.

The fact that Xander had been able to MOVE him in his sleep? No bloody way could his demon be that house-trained...couldn't be.

He rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table, and encountered an amused, if still dopey, Xander.

"Morning," yawned Xander.

Spike watched the tanned body twist as Xander checked the time.

"Or afternoon. What do you know about werewolves?"

Werewolves? The boy who'd stormed out in a fine mood was asking a research question? Before his coffee? Given last night's melodramatics, it was actually a bit of a letdown.

"Hmm...and silence reigned." Xander pushed into the mattress and swung his legs out of the bed and grabbing for his eyepatch. He made a beeline for the bathroom, a wake-up ritual that, while affording Spike a look at a naked Xander, still repulsed him with its humanness.

Something was off. It had to be. Sure, his dark princess had mood-swings that often caused him emotional whiplash, but that had never been Harris's style.

"Blood?"

The object of his contemplation was now padding -- still naked -- toward the kitchen, and Spike could hear the beeping of the microwave.

Pulling himself up to rest against the cherry wood headboard, Spike just glared at the bedroom doorway. He'd had enough head games, and, given the whole tone at the office, what with everyone grieving -- even the Blue Meanie -- he just wasn't in the mood for it.

This screaming-then-ignoring it song'n'dance felt a little too reminiscent of a bitty blonde for his taste. Wasn't going to put up with it. Not again.

He felt his glare narrow as Xander, carrying two mugs, returned.

***********************

He'd woken up when his bedmate stirred. He'd forgotten the simple pleasure of NOT waking up alone. After a few hours of research, he'd just crashed. Not much new information even when he'd Googled werewolves. Mostly useless FAQs and Amazon references. Nice to know that fruitless research could be done with books or on the internet with equal lack of success. And the Watcher's library hadn't added anything new. Guess hanging out with Oz covered the basics of werewolf care.

Once in bed, Spike had rolled to allow him to spoon against the blond's back. Probably just for his heat, but Anya had snuggled for the same reason. He was just glad to be able to give something to the people he cared about.

He'd asked Spike about werewolves, but, either because he was a vamp or because he was Spike, Spike was not a morning person. He always interacted better after his first cup of blood, much like Buffy after her second mochaccino.

He was ready to ask again when he felt the full power of Spike's glare.

"What, we've only been awake ten minutes, what are you glaring at?"

Xander held out the Count Chocula mug, and for a minute he thought the vamp would refuse it-- definitely a first.

"What was last night about, pet?"

"Werewolf."

Aww, how cute was it when Spike blinked like a befuddled kitten? Luckily, that thought stayed IN his head. The unchipped vamp wouldn't let that comparison pass without physical retaliation.

"On patrol, found a werewolf," he expanded.

Spike's expression changed from befuddled to worried. Xander watched as he sniffed the air and then, with a roll of his eye, Xander responded to the unasked question.

"I'm fine. Scared it off with a taxi. The vic was unhurt as well. But not sure what to do about this new neighbourhood mutt."

He sat on the edge of the bed, facing Spike. Time and again, the Scoobies had underestimated Anya's knowledge of the demon world. He wasn't going to make the mistake of not asking Spike. Plus, research was easier if you could ask someone instead of finding it yourself.

Spike just blinked, then took a sip of his blood. "Weetabix. Ta, mate."

After another couple of swallows -- and boy, did Xander enjoy watching Spike's Adam's apple bob -- Spike apparently reached a decision. "Not the werewolf, before patrol. What were you on about?"

"Oh, that. By-gones. Don't worry about it; we've got more important things to figure out. I know I can't handle a werecritter on my own."

**** ****** *****

_Don't worry about it? We've got more important things?_

It was those words, "more important things", that caused a shiver to run through Spike. Luckily, Xander missed their effect on him. They told him all he needed to know. He fought the urge to take a deep breath, a tell on the undead if anything was, and tilted his head in what he KNEW was an endearing fashion.

"So, werewolves then."

Pride had never worked as a shield for him before, but he wasn't in love with Xander. He could do this. He could.

"Might do to ask Broody's girl, though she's only been a were for a few months."

That caught Xander's attention. "What? Deadboy's dating? And a werewolf?"

Spike watched the grin he loved break through Xander's still sleep-mussed face. When he smiled, his boy was all sunshine and puppies. That thought pulled him back. Not his boy.

"Lorne was telling me that when he was all Muppetized, she tore a right strip off his back, literally. Sorry I missed that, though Gunn could get the security tapes."

"I'd pay good money to see that."

See, he could do this. Laughing at his sorry Sire. Things they'd done a dozen times.

"So, what did you want to know?" If he couldn't have Xander, at least he could help him. It's all he ever wanted to do, help the ones he cared for.


End file.
